the remedy
by FourSwordsAddict
Summary: TMNT (2012) Hints of Donnie x April Ok i had to! i've been watching tmnt in a marathon recently and i just had to make something! I love donnie! *fangirls* that tooth gap grin! rated t for mention of naked donnie


TMNT (2012)

Hints of Donnie x April

**bThe remedy/b**

He worked more, his eyes focusing on the bright screen as he typed so fast it was a wonder how he did it. His red brown eyes scanned each word quickly and analyzed the coding with almost no thought he was so focused that he had no idea of the chaos that was Michelangelo. Mikey was eating pizza, listening to the T-pod (fixed so it can't become a super robot anymore) while skateboarding around the lair in a small self built skating area (also made by Donnie).

"Hey Don," the red masked turtle greeted as he passed by but stopped and reversed when he got no answer, he peeked in to find Donnie in one of his modes and came over, "What are you working on Don?"

"I'm coding for a system to see if it would work," he responded automatically not bothering seeing who it was who asked him, "I'm attempting to create a panel similar to the kraang's old technologies that would benefit the flow of energy in the shellraiser."

"Neat," Raph sat next to him to observe to coding for a few minutes "Hey can I borrow-"

"Sure just return it."

"Thanks Don!" Raph grabbed a tool box and went to work on his bike. Donatello just kept working on his projects jumping from project to project being in one part of the lab and then the next in a few minutes outside in the skating area Mikey was making a huge mess as usual, which Don didn't hear due to his constant thought stream switching so easily and quickly as he finished one thing, did half another and went back to the first. He was so busy that he even missed several calls from April, Donnie moved quickly in his lab now focusing on just one thing. He got a very plausible hypothesis in his mind and went even faster excited he could find a breakthrough on his work. It took about 10 minutes to Spliter's voice to reach him.

"Donatello!" said turtle jumped and dropped a test tube which he caught with his foot and looked to his sensei,

"H-hai sensei?" he looked startled with no realization just now long he had been standing there, the goggles on the tall turtle's face askew slightly from so much work.

"What has gotten into you, son? I have been trying to get your attention for about ten minutes now I was about to hit a pressure point on you." He was filled with concern over his adopted son's overworking.

"Oh I'm just about to find out something really important to do with the genetic code of-" The rest went over his trainers head and Donnie went back to working and trailing off his sentence in return of focus on his project and Splinter's request for him to stop and eat in an hour or so falling on deaf ears. Donnie's breath was faster as he analyzed the tiny bit of strand of mutagen under his high power microscope. He didn't hear Leo calling him for dinner or Raph chasing Mikey for painting Spike's shell a purple color and calling him Donnie. He wrote fast on a paper and subconsciously waved at Leo as he came to ask what he was doing receiving a grunt of 'busy' and 'crucial research' Donnie worked much later into the night and by the time morning came around Donatello was still in his lab diligently working but the smell of coffee was in the air –the only difference from last night- aside having another microscope next to him and more test tubes with chemicals in them.

"Donnie," the blue leader approached him "Have you been up all night!?" again he received the same response but this time after Donnie sipped his coffee. He had a look of pure concentration on his face as he moved something inside the slide and it bubbled and turned pink he made a happy exclamation and put the serum in a tube before recording more things, Leo rolled his eyes and left knowing his lecture would have no use right now. "Whatever dude, just be in time for breakfast Mikey's cooking today in return for painting Spike's shell." He left him to his uses and as he worked –through Mikey's amazing breakfast that sat by his desk now ice cold- and sometime before noon after even April tried kissing his cheek to distract him, he felt victorious. His door had been closed and locked for the time being and Donnie slipped on his large white lab coat and swirled the concoction around in its tube silently praying he did it right. A deep breath and he didn't hear Raph's knock on the door to give him his tool box back, a mumbled 'here goes nothing' he put it to his lips and drank closing his eyes in wince of its bitter taste.

Donnie sighed and gripped the edge of the lab table feeling him being torn apart but he didn't yell out so the others wouldn't worry about him. His door knob was rattled as Raph yelled at him for overworking and to let him in. When Donnie didn't respond –if he would open his mouth he might let out his pain- he asked Leo what he had been doing that he would lock them all out. Leo replied he babbled about mutagen and test tubes. They both stopped and looked at the door, Donnie fell to the ground becoming unbearable and his size shrank and altered drastically. The two top turtles now pounded his door aiming for a response,

"Donnie! Open the damn door!" after no responses, "Donatello!" they tried to break down his steal door ramming it till it caved in. There was something on the floor wrapped around in a lab coat obviously too large for it. Red-brown eyes peeked out of it still in pain from the transformation almost passed out. They ran over but stopped. Human. Donatello was human. He passed out after giving his traditional gap toothed grin.

ilinelinelinelinelinelinelin elinelinelinelinelinelinelin elinelinlinelinelinelineline linelinelinlinelinelinelinel ine/i

They were all a bit frantic at seeing him in such a form, the human Donatello who had long soft brown hair and his lab coat around him far too big for his small human size now. His breathing a slow and even as he rested and his new body healed itself inside. He had freckles where he had the lighter spots on him as a turtle including the spots that were under his shell (only Raph knew about those because he patched him up once after a serious injury where he had to take his shell off). The lab coat didn't cover much of him as it slipped off at the tiniest movement, his Bo staff was stills trapped to his back and his belt and ties were still around him however, not that it helped any. April squealed and flushed turning away when she saw the sight of course running out the living room. When asked about it she explained how naked he was in his human form as the turtles were used to being essentially 'naked'. Donnie rubbed his eyes and sat up, his voice a bit different in this form: quieter and more of his scratchy quality

"Good morning guys," they jumped at his voice and Mikey was the first to approach him,

"D-Donnie?" he tapped on his arm feeling the fleshy skin "Uhm… do you hurt anywhere?" He thought of that first trying not to be offensive about the whole naked thing. Donnie shook his head no and looked at them eventually giving his grin again. Leo announced he would tell Splinter Donnie was up and ok. "How did you…?"

"Well I explained it to someone…I think. But I used a lot of science words so they probably weren't listening. I found a strand of the mutagen that can be altered, I'm not technically human just my appreance and functions. I altered it to my DNA so I could change like this sort of…mutating a mutation gene to alter what I mutated into" He tried to explain getting blank stares and he sighed "I changed the mutagen to turn me human." He made it into 'stupid talk' for them. "I'm not sure it's permanent or temporary though. I think permanent until I alter a mutagen to reverse me but it was to attach to very specific DNA so it wouldn't work for any of you I'd have to have specific-" he was hugged tightly,

"Shut up Don." Raph was the one who hugged him hiding his smile, Donnie shut up and grinned as he pulled away the hothead handed him a pair of brown pants "This is all I could find and April fainted when she saw your.. heheh." He grinned devilishly and eyes pointed down a moment making Donnie flush brightly and quickly put on the pants. It was going to be great from now on. Especially if him naked made April faint.

i end! /i


End file.
